percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
My Little Moonlight Chapter 1:The Sea Betrayed by Wisdom
The world seemed to go dark for Artemis as she saw her lover, Percy Jackson, get impaled by the spear of her great grandfather, Ouranos. Artemis kicked Ouranos in the crotch making him stumble backwards as her hunters fended him off giving her time to speak with her dying Perseus. Artemis wept “Percy come on you can pull through this.” She shouted at him through sobs. “Artemis it’ll be ok just... move on without me,” Percy rasped as blood spewed from his lips seeing Artemis cry brought tears to his eyes. “I SWEAR ON THE RIVER STYX I’LL KILL THAT CURSED ATHENA-SPAWN AND OURANOS TOO IF NOT KILL OURANOS MAKE HIM RETREAT TO HIS DOMAIN!” Artemis screamed loudly her scream was filled with grief and a tone of vengeance in her voice. The lightning boomed sealing the oath as Percy looked at her in horror. “Artemis!” He yelled weakly “I don’t care if they die I just want you to be save ok? Stay safe for me. Stay safe my little moonlight.” As that he passed away and the world lost another hero. Equal to none, Bane of titans and giants, Fear of monsters, Son of Neptune, Son of Poseidon, One of the seven, Earth’s terror, Trickster that tricked night, betrayed, The one who turned down immortality, Lover of Artemis, Percseus Florian Jackson. ————————One Year Ago———————— Percy was walking to the Big House while he saw something strange happening in cabin 1. He went inside and why he saw was pure undeniable treachery. There was a bed that looked like clouds with Annabeth on top of a man that was half light blue and half the color of the night sky, silver hair, and eyes that looks like the sun and moon. Both of them were making out with each other and Percy could tell it was willingly. He also knew the man wasn’t Zeus as Thunderpants himself came in a few seconds later in a rage seeing the two on the bed in his cabin. “WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE!?” The Lord Of The Sky inquired with a booming voice, “ANNABETH MOTHER FUCKING CHASE THAT BETTETR NOT BE YOU ON THAT BED LEST I SMITE YOU AND MAKE SURE HADES SENDS YOU TO TARTARUS! AND WHO THE HELL IS THIS!? AEOLUS!? AETHER!? OURANOS!?” The two figures stopped instantly hearing Zeus and turned around. “Well excuse me Lord Of the sky but just because that’s your domain doesn’t mean you can control your grandfather.” The mysterious figure said as Annabeth shivered in slight fear of what Percy and Zeus combined could do. She then became less fearful and started yelling “HOW DARE YOU OFFEND MY LOVER OURANOS ZEUS WHY DON’T YOU GO FUCK ANOTHER WHORE!? LIKE YOU USUALLY DO!” At this Zeus blasted Ouranos making him disappear leaving Annabeth Chase alone in bed with only her underwear on. Zeus angrily shot a bolt of lightning at the wall and dragged Annabeth outside in only her underwear to her mother’s cabin as Percy followed in toe. While he wasn’t showing it Percy was breaking down inside “Why is she doing this to me? Why did she cheat on me? Why didn’t she at least tell me she was breaking up with me?” Percy thought as his mind asked questions on and on as he slowly broke down. Zeus threw Annabeth into the Athena Cabin as all her cabin mates looked at their half-sister on the floor with only her underwear on. Percy started to brief everyone on what happened, “So basically I caught Annabeth cheating on me with Ouranos, Protogenoi Of the Sky as he is Also apparently awake now. They were in Zeus’s cabin and apparently old Thunderbritches decided to check his cabin as he caught them too. He zapped away Ouranos with his ‘Lord Of the Sky’ Powers and dragged Annabeth here.” As he finished explaining he was sobbing and some of the Athena kids apologized for their sister’s actions. A little daughter of Athena that Percy recognized as Sage Beaumont walked toward him “Pewcy is Anwabewh gowna be alwight?” She asked in a cute little voice. “I really don’t know Sagey, I really don’t know,” As Percy replied sadly to the child that admired him for a long time and now sees him as a fatherly Figure as he trained her and encouraged her as well as fended odd bullies for her. Sage saw Percy’s eyes and his tears “Awe you ok Pewcy? You seem sad. I don’t wike seeing you sad Pewcy. Did Anwabewh huwt you?” The child inquired Percy smiled at the little one “Yeah just a bit I’ll be... I’ll be fine Sagey don’t worry yourself over little old me,” he answered Sage as she seemed appeased for the time being, hugged Percy, and ran as they both heard a conch horn meaning it was time for dinner. They both arrived to see Annabeth looking angry and talking to Chiron as she somehow managed to dressed and beat them there. The old centaur turned his head towards Percy and walked towards him. “Percy is it true that you intruded on Annabeth while she was getting dressed on purpose?” The trainer of heroes inquired and Percy couldn’t help but chuckle a bit. Percy still chuckling “Oh Chiron is that what she told you? Well ha because me and Zeus found her with Ouranos making out and ‘doing it’ in Cabin 1. So if anything blame her for upsetting the lord of Olympus.” Percy continues to chuckle but as Chiron was about to question more Zeus in the form of a camper that no one recognized but Chiron because of Zeus sneaking into camp in the same form around a century ago put a hand on Chiron’s shoulder. “He’s telling the truth Chiron,” Zeus answered for Percy’s question as he then walked toward the hearth and talked to Hestia a bit. Chiron shrugged “If Zeus is defending Percy he’s not kidding or lying,” he thought, “Okay Percy I’m sorry about Annabeth though,” Percy sighed “It’s fine Chiron.” At that Chiron walked to the front table and began to announce the upcoming events. “Alright Campers there are a few things coming up so listen up,” Chiron began as the campers still talked except a few. Dionysus became annoyed “SHUT UP YOU LITTLE BRATS!” As he shouted the campers quieted down as Chiron began again. “Thank you Mr D, now as I was about to say we are opening more construction projects for new cabins including cabins for:Triton,” three people cheered from the Hermes’ table “Thanatos,” a few more cheers “Ok no more interruptions please. Now again:Triton, Thanatos, Pan, Heracles, Enyo, Eris, The nymph and mortal halfbloods, Saytr halfbloods, monster halfbloods, Rhea, Phoebe, Leto, Aeolus, Boreas, Zephyr, Notus, Eustus, Khione, Phobos, Deimos, Aura, Lelantos, Leto, Astreia, and Perses. There will also be a few more after we get enough room. The Hunt will be arriving tomorrow. Also Lady Britomartis will be visiting Camp Half-Blood for the first time so please be respectful. And I know that Pan is dead but the Saytrs insist we must add one to honor their faded lord of the wild, and that is all.” After Chiron’s announcement some campers were yelling about letting Demititans into camp which aggravated Cabin 20 as their mother Hecate is a Titan making them Demititans. In the end the complainers were gerbils for the night as approved by Chiron and Mr D. That night Sage stayed with Percy as Annabeth was completely mad with rage and started to punish the other Athenian kids unfairly and none of the older campers wanted their little sister to suffer and Chiron also allowed the transfer this one night. But unfortunately due to the rules that affect the staff he couldn’t interfere with the punishment of the other kids the only reason that he was allowed to transfer Sage is because she was so young. Unfortunately the other Athenians weren’t so lucky and their screams even woke up the Hypnos Cabin After the screaming stopped Percy and Sage started to drift into the realm of Hypnos and Morpheus. Before she fell asleep Sage muttered “Goodnight Percy.” “Goodnight to you too Sagey,” Percy replied as he fell into a dreamless sleep.